


WEDDING DRESS

by STAILS565



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul & Maka are a bounded pair but unaware of it , But when Maka begins falling for Wes it starts to Tear at the bond , Slowly Killing Soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	WEDDING DRESS

STAILS: sup, story readers, this is Soul Eater fic: WEDDING DRESS, no copyright intended, the full one will be at the Fanfiction website.

 

WEDDING DRESS

CHAPTER 1: THE BOND

At the apartment, there was a young man watching the view from a window. Standing in blue jeans with a brown belt and a white long-sleeve shirt with a black open vest over it, white shoes covered his feet. A black cap lay over his snowy white hair. Wearing a pain-filled expression on his face, he looked at the box in his right hand, which contained an engagement ring.

"Why Maka, why are you with him?" the man thought painfully.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. The man turned around, finding his friend was right there, the blue-haired man was leaning against the doorframe. His arms crossed over his chest, covered by a white shirt and a gray hoodie with a logo in the middle of his chest. Over the hoodie was an open black leather vest. He also wore blue jeans and white shoes as well as the same brown belt and a black cap over his hair.

"Soul, you're always like this and its Wes fault for stealing Maka away from you," the blue-haired man spoke up.

Soul looked at the down and responded, "Yeah it is, but Black Star, it hurts inside. So much that I...I can't bear it."

Black Star knew what was happening to Soul; the white-Haired and Maka are a bounded pair, but the Albarn girl doesn't know it.

Black Star sighs, "Soul, you belong with Maka, but you know what they say; 'Love Is Blind.' It's true, love really is blind."

Soul looked at his friend and put the box in his pocket before walking towards where Black Star is. Black Star knows it, so he moves himself to the side, watching as Soul walks away. The phone rang so Black Star answers it, finding Layfon on the other end;

"Black Star, is Soul okay?"

"Layfon, he's not okay. Soul is going through the first symptom," Black Star replied.

Layfon speaks, "Maka needs to save him...she doesn't know it yet, does she?"

"No, Maka doesn't know that her love and relationship with Wes is slowly killing Soul from within."

"Are we going to help him Black Star?"

Black Star looked at Soul and replies, "Yes Layfon, we're going to help him." He heard his friend sigh in relief," okay, BS , see ya".

"See ya Layfon."

Black Star hung up and put his phone on his back pocket. It's true if Maka has sex with Wes, bears his children, marries him, or even worse, vow herself to stay with Wes forever...it will result in Soul's death.

'I can't let Soul die,' Black Star thought as he went to find his friend.

Soul was walking, getting a pained expression on his face, " Maka please leave him, please leave him", he thought painfully.

Suddenly, Soul gasped and fell to his knees;breathing heavily as he thought to himself;

'This...this pain...its too much,'

With his right hand on his chest, clutching the fabric over his heart, he continued walking.

In the park, Wes and Maka were in middle of a make out session but they soon broke apart.

"Maka, no matter what were going to be together," Wes said.

Maka smiled, unware of the bond and Soul's dying, "I love you Wes and no one else."

Wes smiled back at his girlfriend, knowing that getting together is the best part of their life.

In the hallway of his apartment, Soul struggles to stand up, but he coughs up blood.

"Maka, you are my life; I'm dying inside without you."

Before he could fall back to the floor, Black Star got him in the nick of time.

"Lets go to where the others are at," he tells Soul.

Still breathing heavily, Soul could only agree with his friend and they went to find the others.

FANFICTION WEBSITE: The full, starts with the song.


End file.
